Claudia and the Beast
by Queen-Of-Shadows00
Summary: Follow the adventures of Claudia, a young woman who finds herself in the castle of a prince who's been turned into a mysterious beast. With the help of the castle's enchanted staff, Claudia soon learns the most important lesson of all-the true beauty comes from within.
1. Prologue

**Claudia and the Beast**

Prologue

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Prince called Genesis, lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, Genesis was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Genesis sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal the beautiful Enchantress, Minerva._

_Genesis tried to apologise, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, Genesis concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world._

_The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love...a Beast?_

_Shadows: Okay, I know that it's short but I got most of the story played out in my head, I just gotta write it all down. Hope you liked this little introduction. And remember, I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Final Fantasy VII._

_I'll put up the next chapter when I have enough material for it. Once again, I know that it's short but all stories have to have a good intro right?_


	2. Chapter 1: Claudia

I'd like to thank xXxIRISxXx and wolfawaken for reviewing last chapter. *gives them cookies* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Claudia

It was a bright and beautiful day in Nibelheim, France as a beautiful girl of about twenty-one walked to town to buy groceries. She had long blonde hair, and she had sky blue eyes. Her skin was pale, but she was still very active. She looked around at the same old town.

_Little town_

_It's a quiet village_

_Ev'ry day_

_Like the one before_

_Little town_

_Full of little people_

_Waking up to say:_

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

The predictability of it all bored Claudia, but she smiled as she continued to walk on.

_There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Ev'ry morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town_

"Good Morning Claudia!" Yelled the baker as he carried a tray of large bread rolls to his stand.

"Good morning sir." Claudia said bowing to him. "May I have the first roll of the day?"

"Help yourself." The baker said as he began piling baskets on the counter. "So where you off to?"

"The book shop." Claudia said while taking a roll. "I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and an-"

"That's nice." The baker said distractedly. "Elena! The baguettes! Hurry up!" He called in the back.

Seeing he wasn't interested, Claudia shrugged and left two eggs on the counter. Putting the roll in her basket she continued down the street while a group of old ladies watched and shook their heads.

_Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question _

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

_Never part of any crowd_

_'Cause her head's up on some cloud_

_No denying she's a little strange that girl_

Seeing a passing wagon, Claudia jumped onto the back and rode it down the street while occasionally waving to bystanders. "Bonjour!"

"Good day!" A woman waved.

"How is your family?" She asked as the cart passed by.

"Bonjour!" Claudia said to an old man as he walked by.

"Good day!"

"How is your wife?"

Jumping off the wagon, Claudia passed by a married couple who were arguing over groceries.

"I need six eggs!" The wife insisted.

"That's too expensive!" Cried the husband.

Having heard them argue the same thing the other day, Claudia rolled her eyes and sighed at the repetitiveness as she walked past them to the book-store across the street. "_There must be more than this provincial life_." She wondered as she entered the shop.

"Ah! Claudia!" Said Reeve, the book shop clerk, when she entered.

"Good Morning! I've come to return the book I've borrowed." She said handing him the book from her basket.

"Finished already?" Reeve asked as he flipped through the pages.

"I couldn't put it down." Claudia said as she climbed up the ladder and looked at the shelves. "Have you got anything new?"

"Well, not since yesterday!" Reeve chuckled as he put the book away.

"That's alright." Claudia smiled a little as she browsed the shelves. "Let's see, I'll borrow...this one!"

"That one?" Reeve asked in surprise. "But you've read it twice!"

"It's my favourite!" Claudia replied. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise..."

Chuckling at her slight enthusiasm, Reeve took the book off the shelf and handed it to her. "Well if you like it all that much, it's yours."

"Really?" Claudia asked in minor surprise as she took the book. "But sir-"

"It's okay. I insist." He said while escorting her out of the shop.

"Well thank you! Thank you very much!" Claudia said as she opened the book and started reading it as she walked down the street. Across from the shop, a group of men admired the pretty young woman from afar while trying to figure out why she was so different from the other girls in town.

_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar_

_I wonder if she's feeling well_

_With a dreamy, far-off look_

_And her nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us she is_

Eventually, Claudia stopped and sat by a fountain as she read. A few sheep then arrived and snuggled next to her. She smiled and showed them the book.

_Oh, isn't this amazing?_

_It's my fav'rite part because-you'll see_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming_

_But she won't discover that it's him 'till chapter three!_

As Claudia read the book, she wished she could be living a life of adventure like the people in the books she read. When Claudia stood up and walked away, several villagers began whispering about her.

_Now it's no wonder that her name sounds pretty_

_Her looks have got no parallel_

_But behind that fair façade_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd_

_Very diff'rent from the rest of us_

_She's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us she is!_

Not very far off, a shot sounded and a tanned boy of twenty ran out with a bag. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"I've got it Sephiroth!" Zack called out. The killed duck fell on the ground a few inches away from the bag. Glancing around, Zack picked up the duck and put it in the bag. Then, Zack's friend Sephiroth walked out. He had long silver hair and green cat-like eyes. Zack ran up and smiled.

"Wow!" Zack said excitedly. "You didn't miss a shot Sephiroth! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know." Sephiroth said smirking.

"No beast alive can stand a chance against you, and no girl for that matter." Zack said smirking as he nudged Sephiroth slightly in the ribs.

"It's true Zack." Sephiroth said as he continued to smirk. "And I've got my sights set on that one!"

He swung Zack around and pointed at Claudia.

"The inventor's daughter?" Zack asked in shock. She was odder than a march hare!

"She's the one." Sephiroth said. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but-"

"That makes her the best." Sephiroth said. He then grabbed the front of Zack's shirt and glared at him angrily. "And don't I deserve the best?!"

"Of course you do!" Zack said quickly. He didn't want to get Sephiroth angry.

Sephiroth set Zack down and starred after Claudia, but he also caught his reflection in a nearby mirror and admired himself.

_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_

_I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

_Here in town there's only she_

_Who is beautiful as me_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry her_

When he glanced back to look for Claudia, he saw that she was gone and went through the crowd looking for her. Zack followed carrying the bag full of ducks Sephiroth shot. He eventually came across one of the young women in town. Her hair was dark brown hair, which fell below her waist and was tied at the tips forming a dolphin-tail split, and she was dressed in a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders, red and black gloves that extended to her elbows, red boots, and a metal elbow guard on her left elbow. She was a girl named Tifa that _really _fancied Sephiroth. Zack tried to avoid her whenever he could, so he ran even harder as he heard her call out.

_Look there he goes_

_Isn't he dreamy?_

_Monsieur Sephiroth_

_Oh he's so cute!_

_Be still my heart_

_I'm hardly breathing_

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_

Having finally spotted her, Sephiroth tried to push his way through the crowd but kept getting caught behind people while Claudia made her way around with ease. Because he was the most popular man in town, people kept coming up to Sephiroth to either compliment him or ask for advice.

"Bonjour!" Said a young man as Sephiroth ran into him.

"Pardon." Sephiroth said as he tried pushing past him only to run into more admiring people.

"Good day." Claudia said to a young woman.

"You call this bacon?" Said an old woman as she held a slab of meat out to Sephiroth.

"What lovely grapes!" Called out a saleswoman.

"Some cheese?" Asked an old man who held out a plate.

"One pound!" Said a man holding out some cloth.

"'scuse me!" Sephiroth said as he tried avoiding all the people who kept on following him.

"I'll get the knife." Said the cheese man as he turns to leave.

"Please let me through!" Sephiroth cried as tried rushing toward Claudia who was getting further and further away.

"This bread-"

"Those fish-"

"It's stale!"

"They smell!"

"Madame's mistaken."

"Well, maybe so."

As Sephiroth was being bombarded with people, Claudia had almost made it to the outskirts of town. Hearing the commotion, she turned to see Sephiroth surrounded by people and rolled her eyes again. Sephiroth being admired by the town, the same as any other day.

_"There must be more than this provincial life!_" Claudia wondered out loud.

_"Just watch, I'm going to make her my wife!_" Sephiroth announced to the crowd. However, they had all averted their attention toward Claudia and began gossiping about her again much to Sephiroth's dismay.

_Look there she goes_

_The girl is strange but special_

_A most peculiar mad'moiselle!_

Realising he was going to lose sight of her if he didn't do something drastic, Sephiroth slipped into one of the alleys and unfurled his wing, flew onto the roof of a building, then flew past a row of houses in an effort to catch up to Claudia.

_It's a pity and a sin_

_She doesn't quite fit in_

_'Cause she really is a funny girl_

_A beauty but a funny girl_

_She really is a funny girl_

_That one!_

Claudia then glanced back from reading her book, and everyone went back to what they were doing. Claudia breathed heavily and continued to walk on when a very familiar silver haired man appeared.

"Hello Claudia." Sephiroth said smirking.

"Hello Sephiroth." Claudia said. She then went back to reading her book until Sephiroth plucked it from her hand.

"Sephiroth, can I have my book back?" Claudia asked.

"How can you read this?!" Sephiroth asked. "There are no pictures."

"Well some people use their imagination." Claudia said as she reached for her book, but Sephiroth held his arm up, so Claudia couldn't reach it.

"Claudia, it's time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things, like me." Sephiroth then flashed Claudia a smile that would have sent that Tifa Lockhart girl into a fit of giggles.

Claudia grabbed her book back.

"It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking." Sephiroth shuddered at the thought.

"Sephiroth, you are positively primeval." Claudia said as she was about to walk forward when Sephiroth put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why thank you, Claudia." Sephiroth chuckled, obviously he wasn't familiar with the term. "What do you say to going to the tavern and looking at my trophies?"

"What do you say we don't?" Claudia said as she shuddered slightly.

"What's the matter with her?" Tifa asked as Zack arrived breathing hard. "She's crazy. Oh Sephiroth's so gorgeous!"

Zack quickly followed Sephiroth to avoid any-more girlie gushing from Tifa.

As Claudia continued down the road to her house, Sephiroth caught up to her.

"Come on now Claudia." Sephiroth continued. "I think I know how you feel about me."

"You can't even imagine." Claudia sighed.

Sephiroth then grabbed Claudia's arm, and she wrenched it free.

"Sephiroth, please!" Claudia said. "I have to go help my father."

"That crazy loon!" Zack laughed. "He needs all the help he can get!"

Sephiroth and Zack laughed as Claudia turned around angrily.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" She muttered angrily.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Sephiroth said quickly as he smacked Zack in the head.

"My father's not crazy!" Claudia continued. "He's a genius!"

Suddenly, there was a large explosion, and Claudia turned to see a large smoke cloud over her house.

"Papa!" Claudia called out as she ran to the house.

Sephiroth laughed as Claudia ran off.

"Some genius." Sephiroth smirked.

"Yeah, we don't have any geniuses here!" Zack said without thinking, and he looked up to see Sephiroth starring at him. "Besides _you __Sephiroth_." He added nervously.

"Now go to the woods and bring me the best deer you can find." Sephiroth said.

"Oh not the woods!" Zack said. "I hate the woods!"

"Just bring me a deer for my wedding feast!" Sephiroth ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Zack said. He then gulped and walked off. "Oh man!"

* * *

...Well...Sephiroth's arrogant, huh?


	3. Chapter 2: No Matter What

Chapter 2: No Matter What

Claudia ran to the house and saw the smoke billowing out. She hoped nothing bad had happened. Her father was all she had, after her mother died when she was just a baby.

She ran into the house as the smoke let out, and her father, Cid, was coughing.

"Papa?" Claudia asked as she walked through the smoke.

Cid walked out of the smoke angrily.

"Oh, wha' the f*&% could have gone wron' _this _time!?" Cid called out to no one in particular.

"Are you alright Papa?" Claudia asked as she helped Cid clear out the smoke.

"I'm fine but this f^&*#/% invention of mine is givin' me troubles again!" Cid said. "I'm 'bout ready to give up on this piece of s*$%!"

"You always say that." Claudia said as she gave a small smile. She knew her father well enough to know he'd never give up.

"I mean it this time!" Cid insisted. "I'll never get this f^&*#/% contraption ta work!"

"Yes you will, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Claudia said smiling a little. Cid continued to act moodily, so she added. "And become a world famous inventor."

"Ya really believe tha'?" Cid asked.

"You know I do." Claudia said as she smiled slightly. "I always have."

"Well wha're we f^&*#/% waitin' for?" Cid shouted, his confidence renewed by his daughters kind words as he slid under his machine.

"Hand me tha' clencher there...So, did ya hav'a good time in town today?" He asked her as he waited. Claudia looked over at his feet, the only thing visible at the time as she retrieved the tool he asked for.

"I got a new book." Claudia said.

"Ya sure do love them books." Cid commented.

"Well they take me to places of adventure and excitement. A place of...well...happy endings."

She then breathed in and turned to Cid.

"Papa," Claudia asked. "Do you think I'm...odd?"

"My daughter odd?" Cid said as he turned around. The goggles caused his eyes to appear three times bigger. "Where'd ya get an idea like tha'?"

"I don't know." Claudia said as she smiled slightly. "It's just that...well...people talk."

"They talk 'bout me too." Cid said smiling.

_No, we're not odd, its true_

_No fam'ly ever saner_

_Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass_

_In all you say or do_

_You couldn't make it plainer_

_You are your mother's daughter; therefore you are class_

_"So I should just accept I'm simply not like them?"_ Claudia sighed. Cid scoffed and stood up, grabbing a cloth to wipe away the grease on his hands.

_They are the common herd_

_And you should take my word_

_You are unique: crème de la crème_

Seeing Claudia wasn't convinced, Cid put his hand on her shoulder, and she gave him a little smile.

_No matter what you do_

_I'm on your side_

_And if my point of view_

_Is somewhat misty-eyed_

_There's nothing clearer in my life_

_Than what I wish and feel for you_

_And that's a lot..._

_No matter what_

Smiling a bit more, Claudia held her dad's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

_No matter what they say_

_You make me proud_

_I love the funny way_

_You stand out from the crowd_

Holding up his belt of bizarre tools, Cid pulled out a paint brush/baby tickler that he used to make Claudia laugh when she was really little.

_It's my intention my invention_

_Shows the world out there one day_

_Just what we've got..._

_No matter what_

"_Now some may say all fathers just 'exaggerate',_" Cid said dramatically waving his arms.

_"That every daughter's great?"_ Claudia asked poking him with the tickler.

_"You are!" __Cid_ said tickling her a bit after grabbing the other one. Claudia giggled and playfully tickled him back.

_And ev'ry daughter tends to say her father's tops_

_She pulls out all the stops_

_To praise him_

_And quite rightly!_

Seeing she was happier, Cid put an arm around Claudia as they both looked at the nearly refinished machine.

_No matter what the pain_

_We've come this far_

_I pray that you remain_

_Exactly as you are_

_This really is a case of father knowing best_

_"And daughter too."_ Claudia said giving him a hug.

_"You're never strange." __Cid_ said patting her head.

_"Don't ever change."_ Claudia said looking up at him.

_You're all I've got No matter what._

"Thanks Papa." Claudia said as she hugged Cid.

"Ya welcome." Cid said as she gave him a miniature smile.

Cid then held went over and pulled a lever, all of a sudden a vat of water fell down, propelling the little wheel, causing a sword to begin chopping wood, just as it was created to do.

"You did it." Claudia said as she hugged Cid. "You really did it!"

"Hitch up Phillip Claudia! I'm off ta the fair!"

Claudia put a saddle on Phillip, and he walked up. Claudia then pulled out a white pilot's scarf.

"Papa," Claudia said. "I made this for you."

"Now I know I'll win." Cid said. "'nd when I do, we'll leave this town 'nd go ta all the places ya read 'bout."

They quickly hooked up Cid's invention to a cart, as Cid climbed onto Phillip and began to ride away.

"Bye Papa!" Claudia called out.

"Bye Claudia!" Cid called back.

* * *

Thus the plot actually begins!

Claudia: *tears roll down her cheeks* I'm gonna cry.

Shadow: Just take it easy. You'll be fine. You and Cid are doing an awesome job so far.

Claudia: Thanks! You're like the little sister I never had.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost In The Woods

Chapter 3: Lost in the Woods

At first, Cid's ride was very good, and he felt his confidence continue to rise.

_First prize is nearly mine_

_It's quite my best invention_

_So simple, yet complex; So massive, yet so small_

_This triumph of design_

_Will be my old-age pension_

As he continued however, he found himself lost.

_That is, provided I can find the fair at all_

_I must have missed a sign..._

_I should have paid attention..._

Eventually, he and Phillip found themselves completely lost.

_"F$£%!"_ Cid called out as a wolf howled.

_That's not a nightingale, and not a mating call._

_"Wolves!"_ Cid called out, Phillip panicked and ran off, taking the machine with him!

The wolves then charged at Cid, and he ran for it, unknowingly leaving his scarf behind! He ran as hard as he could until he found himself in front of a large foreboding gate! Cid barely managed to get the gate open to squeeze through and quickly closed it as the wolves arrived! After a few minutes of clawing and biting, they walked away. He then turned away to see a large dark castle. He nervously walked up to it and knocked.

"'ello?" Cid called out. "Is someone there?"

Suddenly, the door opened up into darkness. Cid nervously walked in.

"'ello? 'ello?" Cid called out, seeking the owner of the abode, not seeing that he was being watched by two strange figures on a table.

"Poor man must have lost his way in the woods." A candlestick whispered concerned, to a brown clock.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." The clock whispered back agitated, as he glared at the candlestick.

"Is someone there?" Cid called again, looking left and right thinking he heard a voice.

"Not a word, Kadaj. Not one word!" The clock seethed as he looked at the candlestick.

"I don't mean ta intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place ta stay for the night." Cid called out, still hoping the owner or someone would hear him.

"Oh Reno, come on have a heart." Kadaj crooned, as he looked at his friend like a little boy finding a mother.

"Shush!" Reno hissed as he put his hand over the candlesticks mouth, who in return raised his lit hand, putting in on Reno's; burning him.

"Ow ow OUCH!" Reno cried in pain, as he waved his burnt appendage back and forth to cool the burn.

"Of course, sir, you are welcome here." Kadaj called loudly.

Cid looked around in confusion, as he grabbed Kadaj seeking light.

"Who said that?" Kadaj smirked as he tapped the man on the right shoulder.

"Over here!" He called, trying to get the man's attention. Cid spun around frantically, carrying Kadaj with him.

"Where?" He called out again, still not seeing anyone. Kadaj then proceeded to tap Cid on the head, forcing him to look over to Kadaj.

"Hello!" Kadaj said happily.

"Oh f&*$!" Cid exclaimed dropping Kadaj on the floor, causing his flames to go out. "Amazin'!" The inventor breathed looking down at Kadaj, at this time Reno had jumped down from the table, looking extremely angry.

"Well, now you've done it, Kadaj. Splendid, just peachy kee-aaarrrgghh!" Reno screamed as Cid picked him up and began to study him.

"How's this achieved?" He asked, intrigued as he held Reno upside-down and begins to tickle his feet, causing Reno to laugh, which quickly turns to grunts of pain as Cid winds his knob, turning the handles on his clock, as Kadaj snickered at him. Reno had enough however when the man opened his door, and looked at his swinging pendulum.

"Sir, close that at once, do you mind!" He exclaimed, enraged as he slammed his door.

"Sorry; it's just tha' I've never seen a clock tha'...aah...I mean...aah aah aah-chooo!" Cid sneezes, blowing dust all over Reno, who uses his hands in a wind wiper fashion to clean himself.

"Oh, your drenched, sir. Come, warm yourself by the fire." Kadaj said, leading the sick man to the sitting room as Cid offered his thanks.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?" Reno cried, following them. All too engrossed with the man, none of them noticed the dark figure watching them from over head.

"I demand that you stop...right...there!" Reno shouts, only to tumble down the steps as Cid takes a seat in a large throne in front of a huge, roaring fire.

"Oh no, not the master's chair!" Reno roars terrified. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" He chants as a barking footstool comes and props the old inventor's feet up, at the same time a coat rack drapes a large warm blanket over Cid.

"Wha' kindness, thanks." He says astounded.

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and-" Before he could get farther a cart, holding a teapot, and cups come rolling in.

"How would you like a nice cup of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." The teapot said as she poured some into one of the cups.

"No! No tea, no tea!" Reno says, his voice muffled by carpet. Sadly he was ignored as Cid began to bring up his cup, that he almost let slip and fall.

"Hey! Be careful!" The cup called out, his voice small but kind. Cid was startled for a second before looking on at the ceramic with a smile.

"Oh! 'ello!" He greets, when all of a sudden the den door slams open, as a gust of harsh wind blows into the room, extinguishing the fire. Reno dives under the rug, as the tea pot, and cups cower together.

"Oh no." The cups whisper fearfully, as a mighty beast enters on all fours, his cold blue-green eyes looking in the darkness.

"There's a stranger here." It growled, voice seething with anger. Kadaj looked absolutely frightened as he looked at the beast.

"Master, let me explain. The man was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet... " But Kadaj was cut off as the beast gave a mighty roar, causing the candlestick to look down disappointed. Reno, shaking came out from under the carpet and tried to speak with the best now.

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" But once again he too was cut off by another fierce roar that had Cid quaking in terror as he looked over one side of the chair, trying to be discreet. Unfortunately the beast saw him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" It growled advancing on him. Cid was utterly frightened as he stared at the beast in horror.

"I was lost in the woods and..." He tried to explain.

"You are not welcome here!" The beast cried standing menacingly above him.

"I'm sorry." Cid said in a small voice, as he continued to gaze at the beast.

"What are you staring at?" The mighty creature roared to the shaking man; bearing his teeth.

"Noth-noth-nothin'!" Cid screamed as he tried to leave, but the beast was having none of that as he blocked the entrance with amazing speed.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?" He yelled, furious as Cid cowered below him.

"Please, I meant no harm! I jus' needed a place ta stay." He implored, but that only seemed to make the best angrier as he grabbed the man by his cloak and bit out.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" As he dragged the man away, leaving the other occupants of the room in the darkness, as they listened to the man's screams die away.

* * *

Here's a new chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it! There'll be a new one next week, and a free cookie to the person who can guess who the teapot and cups are! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Me

Chapter 4: Me

It was a bright sunny day in the vast amount of country outside of Claudia's house. Sephiroth smirked at the deer Zack had managed to bring. Zack had sat down for about two seconds when Sephiroth had him join the band.

"Heh, she's in for the surprise of her life, huh Sephiroth?" Zack said smiling.

"Yes. This is her lucky day." Sephiroth said smirking. He was dressed in a black coat with black pants and boots.

"Eh-hem." Sephiroth said as everyone looked at him, of course. "I'd like to thank you all for attending my wedding, but first I guess I better go inside and propose to the girl."

Everyone except Tifa laughed, and Tifa was crying her eyes out.

"Oh I can't bare it!" Tifa wailed. "It can't be true! Sephiroth, say it isn't so!"

"It's so." Sephiroth said matter-of-factly, and Tifa wailed even harder. "Come on now, Tifa. I'm only getting married. Don't tell me that's going to change your feelings for me."

"Oh no." Tifa said smiling. "Never."

"And we'll still have our little rendezvous won't we?" Sephiroth smirked.

"Oh yes." Tifa smirked. "Always."

"Well, I better get proposing." Sephiroth said, and Tifa started bawling again as Sephiroth walked up to Zack.

"Now Zack, when Claudia and I come through the door-"

"I know." Zack said. "I strike up the band."

Suddenly, the band started up, and Zack waved his arms frantically.

"No! Not yet!"

The band all muttered their apologies as Sephiroth walked up to the house.

Claudia was reading her book when a knock came at the door. She walked up and used a special periscope type of device to look and see who was there through the peep hole. She saw a slightly distorted version of Sephiroth admiring his reflection in the one way piece of glass.

"Wonderful." Claudia said under her breath. This couldn't be good. She hated talking with that rude, egotistical man.

She opened the door and Sephiroth walked in arrogantly.

"Sephiroth." Claudia said as nicely as she good. "What a...pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though." Sephiroth said with a voice to match his swagger. "I'm just full of surprises." He then pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Claudia. "For you, mademoiselle."

"A miniature portrait?" Claudia said, as she looked harder to make out the figure on it. "Of...you. Well you shouldn't have." Claudia laughed nervously.

"Oh don't mention it." Sephiroth smirked. "You know, there's not a girl in town that wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day I make all your dreams come true."

"What could you possibly know about my dreams Sephiroth?" Claudia asked incredulously.

"Plenty." Sephiroth responded.

_You've been dreaming, just one dream_

_Nearly all your life_

_Hoping, scheming, just one theme:_

_Will you be a wife?_

_Will you be some he-man's property?_

_Good news! That he-man's me!_

Realising what he was going to ask, Claudia slightly smiled in politeness and tried to walk away from him. Sephiroth however, merely picked her up and sat her on a chair before seating himself down.

_This equation, girl plus man_

_Doesn't help just you_

_On occasion, women can_

_Have their uses too_

_Mainly to extend the fam'ly tree_

_Pumpkin, extend with me!_

_"We'll be raising sons galore!"_ He said pulling her onto his lap.

"_Inconceivable..."_ Claudia muttered to herself as she picked up her book and resumed reading.

_"Each built six foot four!"_ Sephiroth said as he raised his hand above his head.

_"Unbelievable..."_ Claudia said, shaking her head.

_"Each one stuffed with ev'ry Sephiroth gene!"_ He said flexing his muscles.

_"I'm not hearing this..." __Claudia_ said rubbing her temples.

_"You'll be keeping house with pride!"_ Sephiroth said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

_"Just incredible..."_ _Claudia_ said rubbing the back of her neck.

_"Oh so gratified."_

_"So unweddable..."_

"_That you are a part of this idyllic scene. _Just picture it _Claudia_." Sephiroth said shoving her off him and propping his muddy boots onto the table and on top of her open book. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire and my little wife massaging my feet." He then took off his boots revealing his dirty and smelly socks. "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. And we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" _Claudia_ asked as she held her nose.

"No, _Claudia_! Strapping boys...like me!" Sephiroth said pompously.

"Oh, imagine that..." _Claudia_ said uncomfortably as she picked up her muddy book and wiped off the pages.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" Sephiroth asked as he stood up and followed her to the bookshelf.

"Gee let me think..." _Claudia_ said sarcastically as she put the book on the shelf.

"You _Claudia_!" Sephiroth said as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up in his arms.

_I can see that we will share_

_All that love implies_

_We shall be a perfect pair_

_Rather like my thighs_

_You are face to face with destiny!_

_All roads lead to..._

_The best things in life are..._

_All's well that ends with me!_

_Escape me? There's no way_

_Certain as "Do, Re,"_

_Dear, when you marry..._

"So _Claudia_, what'll it be?" Sephiroth asked as he put her back down. "Is it 'yes'? Or is it...'OH YES!'" He shouted dramatically to the ceiling.

"Sephiroth, I..." _Claudia_ stuttered as she backed towards the door. "I'm speechless! I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll marry me." Sephiroth said grinning devilishly as he leaned close to _Claudia_.

"Oh, Sephiroth I...I just don't deserve you!" She said as she felt around for the doorknob.

"Who does? _MEEEEEEE!_" Finally finding the knob, _Claudia_ opened the door and ducked underneath Sephiroth's arms as he leaned forward to kiss her. Falling face first through the doorway, he rolled down the stairs and into a large mud puddle.

The band started up as soon as Sephiroth fell out. The band started, but Zack quickly stopped them.

"Um..." Zack said nervously. "How'd it go?"

Sephiroth grabbed Zack by the neck and rose him up.

"I'll have _Claudia_ as my wife!" Sephiroth said menacingly. "Make no mistake about that!"

"Ooh." Tifa said smiling. "If _Claudia_ said no, maybe I still have a chance."

She then ran after Sephiroth as he walked away, nearly trampling Zack.

"Sephiroth, oh Sephiroth, wait for me!"

_Claudia_ checked to see if the cost was clear before going out to pet Nanaki, the family dog.

"Is he gone?" _Claudia_ asked, and Nanaki nodded. "Oh, can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me the wife of that boorish, brainless..."

"_Madame Sephiroth! Can't you just see it?"_ _Claudia_ said in a girlie voice while pretending to curtsy. _"Madame Sephiroth! His 'little wife.'"_ She then kicked the gate angrily causing Nanaki to back away a little. _"No sir! Not me! I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!"_

Feeling angry about Sephiroth, _Claudia_ ran away from the pen, towards an open field that overlooked a cliff side. Gazing at the beautiful landscape and the wonderful lands that lay far beyond it, _Claudia_ wanted more than ever to get away from the boring village and travel to places far more exotic and exciting. Away from the judging townsfolk, away from that arrogant jerk Sephiroth, and away from her stoic and predictable way of life. Nanaki ran up to her, and she petted him.

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

_I want it more than I can tell_

_And for once it might be grand_

_To have someone understand_

_I want so much more than they've got planned_

Suddenly, Phillip arrived and neighed. _Claudia_ rushed to him, and she found that Cid wasn't there!

"Phillip, where's Papa?!" Phillip was obviously too scared to talk, so she unbridled him and hid the machine in the stable. She then got Phillip some feed to give him something to calm him down. She then ran to her horse, Fenrir, and she jumped on.

"Okay, Fenrir." _Claudia_ said as she rubbed her neck gently. "You have to take me to Papa."

The horse galloped off in the direction Cid disappeared, _Claudia looking at the ground hoping_ to find something Cid might have left behind.

* * *

The countdown to the first meeting has begun!


	6. Chapter 5: Home

**Shadow: Before I start the story, I'll answer some reviews.**

**xXxIRISxXx: Glad you find Sephiroth's OCCness as amusing as I did when I wrote it!**

**WolfGirl129: Nice to see your enjoying it so far and I hope you enjoy the future chapters!**

**Nekohana: If you know the story of 'Beauty and the Beast' plus played the original ff7 game and CC you'll know why Sephiroth doesn't have a wing in this fic.**

**Aerith: The authoress doesn't own anything that involves FF7, Beauty and the Beast or the musical! All three belong to their respected owners/creators. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5: Home

_Claudia_ and Fenrir eventually found the scarf she made at the crossroads. They then went north of the crossroads and saw a large dark castle.

"Stay here, girl." _Claudia_ said as she rubbed Fenrir's neck. She then walked to the gates and pushed them open. '_I'm coming Papa.'_

Inside the castle, Reno was berating Kadaj as Kadaj seemed very put off.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Reno asked angrily. "Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the cat!"

"I was being hospitable, okay?!" Kadaj said angrily. "Can you really blame me? He's the first human contact we've had in four years!"

"You've got a point." Reno admitted. "Sorry."

"We don't have a whole lot of time left." Kadaj said. "Any day now, that rose is gonna start wilting, and if we can't find a girl for G to love, I'm gonna be a candelabra forever!"

"Well, we can't expect a girl to just walk in and-" Reno began when they both heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello?" It was the voice of a girl, and Kadaj and Reno ran to see her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also pale and pretty. She didn't see the two of them, so she continued to walk on as the two friends starred on.

"It's a girl!" Kadaj remarked.

"I know it's a girl." Reno said.

"Don't you see?!" Kadaj asked excitedly. "She's the one! The girl we've all been waiting for! She's come to break the spell!"

"Wait a minute Kadaj, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Reno said.

"Ah, come here buddy!" Kadaj said, and he kissed Reno on both cheeks.

"Stop it!" Reno said. "I'll go tell the others, and you follow her."

"Oui, mon Capitan!" Kadaj called out.

The two then ran off.

Aerith was in the kitchen pouring water, for the kids bath, in the sink, when Denzel and Marlene hopped in.

"Mum, you're never gonna believe it!" Marlene said excitedly. "Not a million-trillion years!"

"Alright kids, what is it?" Aerith said as she continued her work.

"There's a girl in the castle." Denzel said.

"Oh, wouldn't that be lovely?" Aerith said smiling.

"No, really did see a girl!" Marlene said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Denzel replied.

"Now you two," Aerith said sternly but not unkindly. "I won't have you make up wild stories that get everyone's hopes up for no reason. Now get it's time for your bath. Who's going in first?"

Denzel and Marlene pointed at each other as Yuffie, the feather duster, ran up.

"Aerith, did you hear?" Yuffie asked. "There's a girl in the castle."

"See, Mum? We told you." Marlene said smiling.

"And she's real pretty too." Denzel said.

"Well I don't know about _that._" Yuffie said moodily.

_Claudia_ eventually found her way to a descending staircase and ran down it. Once she arrived at the bottom of the staircase, she called out again.

"Papa?!" _Claudia_ called out. She suddenly saw a soft orange glow from around the corner. "Is someone there? Please, I'm looking for my father."

_Claudia_ turned the corner, but she didn't find anyone there.

"That's funny. I could have sworn..."

"_Claudia_?" A very familiar voice called out from a barred door.

"Papa!" _Claudia_ called out as she ran to him.

"How did you find me?" Cid asked in a weak voice.

_Claudia_ grabbed Cid's hands and shivered.

"Oh, your hands're like ice." _Claudia_ said as Cid coughed. "I've got to get you out of here!"

"_Claudia_," Cid continued. "Listen to me, you must leave, now."

"Who did this to you?" _Claudia_ asked.

"No time to explain." Cid continued. "Just go."

"I won't leave you!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A harsh voice said. _Claudia_ turned to see a dark figure appear in front of her. It was too dark to make him out without him stepping into a small area of light nearby.

"Who're you?" _Claudia_ asked.

"The master of this castle." The voice said as she saw two blue-green eyes staring at her.

"You're responsible for doing this to my father!" _Claudia_ called out. "Let him go!"

"I'm the master of this castle, I don't take orders from the likes of you!" The voice called out.

"I'm sorry." _Claudia_ said. "Please, let my father out! Can't you see? He's sick."

"That's not my problem! If he's sick, he shouldn't have trespassed!" The voice continued.

"He could die!" _Claudia_ protested.

"You think I care?" The voice said.

"Please!" _Claudia_ pleaded. "I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do." The voice said.

"Wait." _Claudia_ said as she saw the odd outline of the creature move away. "Take me instead."

"You!" The voice scoffed. The head then turned, and _Claudia_ saw a look of surprise in the shadow's blue-green eyes. "You'd take his place?" The voice sounded as if he didn't think it was possible to do that.

"No!" Cid called out, but _Claudia_ ignored him.

"If I did, would you let him go?" _Claudia_ asked.

"Yes." The voice said. "But you must promise to stay here, forever."

"Come into the light." _Claudia_ asked, and she saw something startling. A creature with a wolf like face and auburn hair all over his body. His legs were like a wolf's, and a tale poked out from behind him. He was dressed in black pants and a black shirt. He also wore a red trench coat. The only really human thing about him was his cold blue-green eyes.

"No _Claudia_!" Cid pleaded. "I won't let you do this!"

_Claudia_ walked up to the beast and held her head high as she looked at his eyes.

"You have my word." _Claudia_ said.

"Done." The beast said. He then pulled Cid out of the cell.

"_Claudia_, listen!" Cid continued to plead. "I'm old. I've lived my life!"

The beast then grabbed Cid by his shirt and pulled him away.

"Wait!" _Claudia_ said. "Please wait!"

The whole way up the stairs, Cid pleaded with G.

"Please, I'm begging you!" Cid pleaded. "Spare my daughter!"

"She's no longer your concern." G growled as he slammed the carriage door. "Take him to the village." All of a sudden the old carriage grew legs and began walking like a spider with Cid still inside.

G looked at his hand. After four years, he'd gotten used to his new body, but he still repulsed himself with it. He then walked back down to the dungeons and saw Kadaj halfway down.

"Uh...Master..." Kadaj asked nervously.

"What?" G asked sharply.

"I was just figuring that since the girl's gonna be with us for awhile, maybe we could give her a more comfortable room." G growled, and Kadaj backed away. "Then again maybe not."

G walked the rest of the way down and saw _Claudia_ crying on the ground.

"You didn't let me say goodbye." She cried. "I'll never see him again, I never got to say goodbye."

G looked on, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't know what he was feeling. This sensation that he felt bad for the girl because she'd never see her father again.

"I'll...show you to your room." G said as he turned around.

"My room?" _Claudia_ asked. "But I thought."

"Do you wanna stay in the dungeon?!" G asked as his temper was beginning to slip again.

"No." _Claudia_ responded.

"Then follow me." G said. He walked up to the grand staircase. He held up Kadaj for a light source.

"Say something to her." Kadaj whispered.

"I...Hope you like it here." G said awkwardly. He then decided he might as well do it right. "This castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you want, except the west wing."

"What's in the-" _Claudia_ asked, but G cut her off.

"IT"S FORBIDDEN!"

"So...what should I call you?" _Claudia_ asked.

"My name's G." G said. "You can call me that."

Eventually, they arrived in the room G's mother had lived in.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here." G said calmly. "If you need anything, my servants will attend you."

"Dinner." Kadaj whispered as _Claudia_ walked into the room. "Invite her to dinner."

"Oh." G said. "You will...join me for dinner. THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!"

G slammed the door behind _Claudia_ as she ran to it. _Claudia_ fell onto the bed without looking at the room, and she began to cry.

_Yes, I made the choice_

_For papa, I will stay_

_But I don't deserve to to lose my freedom in this way _

_You monster!_

_If you think that what you've done is right, well then _

_You're a fool!_

_Think again!_

_Claudia_ then stood up and looked around casually.

_Is this home?_

_Is this where I should learn to be happy?_

_Never dreamed_

_That a home could be dark and cold_

_I was told_

_Ev'ry day in my childhood:_

_Even when you grow old_

_Home should be where the heart is_

_Never where words so true!_

_My heart's far, far away_

_Home is too_

_Claudia_ walked to the bed post and rubbed it. It was so dusty it looked white except for where her thumbprint was.

_Is this home_

_Is this what I must learn to believe in_

_Try to find_

_Something good in this tragic place_

_Just in case_

_I should stay here forever_

_Held in this empty place_

_Oh, that won't be easy_

_I know the reason why_

_My heart's far, far away_

_Home's alike_

Looking out the window, she saw that she had a wonderful view of the courtyard and the forest. She then spotted Fenrir, she was munching on some hay and drinking from a trough of water. '_Well whoever these servants are, at least they're taking care of Fenrir_,' _Claudia_ thought. As she watched her eat, she suddenly found herself missing her old town. As dull and boring as it was, at least she felt safe there and wasn't under lock and key.

_What I'd give to return_

_To the life that I knew lately_

_But I know now I can't_

_All my problems going by_

_Is this home?_

_Am I here for a day or forever?_

_Shut away_

_From the world until who knows when_

As _Claudia_ undid her coat, she spotted her father's scarf sticking out of the pocket. Picking it up, she noticed it was still wet and had small traces of his hair on it. Sighing sadly, _Claudia_ hugged the scarf as it was the only thing she had left of her father.

_Oh, but then_

_As my life has been altered once_

_It can change again_

_Build higher walls around me_

_Change ev'ry lock and key_

_Nothing lasts, nothing holds_

_All of me_

_My heart's far, far away_

_Home and free!_

Holding the scarf tenderly in her arms, _Claudia_ leaned sideways onto the bed and cried softly into her pillow.

* * *

Well G's off to a _**great **_start!

_Claudia_: I need a moment?

Shadow: Sure. You can just rest up while the next chapter occurs.


End file.
